


Christmas Day

by Tarz999



Series: The Life of Lucas Carsen [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarz999/pseuds/Tarz999
Summary: The Carsens' wake on Christmas morning to the presents under the tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so here is the next Lucas story. I intended to do a different Christmas story but it got too late for that cause I kept putting off writing it. Hope you guys like this one. I certainly do!

Eve picked her son up and kissed him as he reached the doorway. 

"It's Christmas! Mummy it's Christmas! Did Santa come?" Lucas yelled 

Lucas then began running around his mother to the tree that was set up in their living room. Before he could get too far Eve scooped the boy up into her arms and carried him back to the doorway. 

"How about we go and wake up Daddy?" Eve questioned her son and his face lit up with happiness. The two of them made their way to the master bedroom where Flynn lay asleep. Eve put Lucas on the floor and he ran at full speed towards his sleeping father. He jumped up and pounced onto the bed, and Flynn shot up in fright. He quickly figured out that his attacker was not one to be worried about and pulled his son into a hug. 

"Time to get up daddy! It's Christmas! Santa brought us presents!" Lucas told his father, a gigantic smile plastered on his face. Flynn picked his son up, kissed his forehead, and pulled them both out of bed. He then made his way back to the living room, son in his arms. 

Lucas looked at the wrapped gifts under the tree with wide eyes. The boy jumped out of his father's arms and ran over to find the ones with his name on them. Flynn and Eve had both agreed, one present each and three for Lucas. 

Lucas picked up the first present with his name on it. He ripped off the wrapping and he giggled with delight as the box of lego revealed itself. The boy then moved onto the next box labelled with his name. This one was smaller and as he removed the wrapping a book revealed itself. The book was one that the 6 year old has been wanting to read for a while. Or rather, one he had wanted Eve to read to him. Harry Potter. The boy pointed the book at his mother, and she smiled at him. 

"Look mummy, Santa got it!" The little boy put the book off to the side and reached for the final present. The final gift was larger than the last. Lucas ripped the paper off in wonder and revealed a water gun. The boy picked up the weapon and pointed it at his mother. She smiled. Then it was the adults' turns to open their gifts. Eve reached for the small box beneath the tree her name on it. She peeled back the paper to show a necklace with a locket in the shape of a heart. She opened the locket and inside were pictures of Flynn and Lucas. She reached over and kissed Flynn. 

Flynn picked up his box. He removed the wrapping to see a large book. Eve wasn't really sure what it was about but Flynn seemed overjoyed. She had asked Jenkins for ideas and the library had made a list appear on the table. 

The three Carsens' sat together facing their tree, Lucas between his parents, in a state of happiness. Christmas was a joyous occasion and they had the best people to spend it with. Each other.


End file.
